


A Fallen Hero

by Brentinator



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Serious Injuries, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator
Summary: Peter Parker was a idiot. He was a idiot who was terrified cause Tony Stark was talking to his Aunt, asking if he could talk to him. He was a idiot who had gotten shot three days before and pulled the bullet out himself.





	A Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clover_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/gifts), [KatTheGracefulKlutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheGracefulKlutz/gifts).



> So I wrote this right after seeing Spider-Man:Homecoming for the first time, and, um...it's not my finest work of fanfiction, but I am kinda proud of it, and I did say I was gonna post all my Spider-Man stories, so...here you go!

"Is Peter home?"

The voice made Peter jump from his permanent residence in his bed, before cursing under his breath as he held his hand over the burning wound in his size, curling under his blanket, not wanting to show his face when he heard the door open.

"Peter, Tony Stark is here for you." Aunt May told him as he spoke through his muffled pillow.

"Tell him I'm at school. I don't wanna talk to him."

May nodded as she left the room, closing his door as he heard the two adults talking before he heard the door open and saw Tony standing right in front of him after lifting his head out of his pillow.

"Did you tell your Aunt about your idiotic move?" The billionaire asked after closing the door and approaching the teen who was still curled up in a ball.

"I stopped the guy, that's what matters, right? I'm being the "Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman" you asked me to be."

"You could've been killed, not to mention, you tore holes in the suit."

Peter sighed, sitting up against his pillows as Tony sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Does your Aunt know?"

"No, she thinks I have the flu. I don't want her to worry about me."

"Well, now I'm worried about you, kid." Tony insisted before sighing. "Let me see it."

Peter slowly lifted off his T-shirt, wincing as he lifted up his left arm as he finally got it off before laying against the pillows, letting out a sharp, pained breath he had been holding.

Tony slowly took off the bandages around the 15 year old's abdomen before putting his hand right beside the injury which was slightly to the left of the abdomen.

Peter let in a second sharp breath as he felt the older man prodding against his side, trying to figure out the extent of injury.

"Did the bullet go straight through the suit, you and the suit again?"

"No, I pulled it out."

"You what?!" Tony yelled, making Peter shush him so his Aunt May didn't hear the two the two before offering his explanation.

"Well, I wasn't gonna leave it in there, that could've killed me."

"You're still in danger. A lot of it." Tony met the teen's eyes as he wrapped the bandages back around him. "I'm taking you upstate for treatment so you don't get questioned. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just not well." Peter told him, slowly putting his shirt back on, wincing as he lifted his left arm a second time before Tony helped the boy stand to his feet, which lead him to hiss loudly before steadying himself.

"Grab a bag, and I'll tell your aunt that it's important stuff involving the internship."

"About that...she knows I'm Spiderman."

"You finally cracked?"

"No, she saw me in the suit!" Peter protested.

"At least this means I can stop lying to her." Tony sighed in relief, making peter roll his eyes as he chucked his phone, charger and headphones, plus a few pairs of clothes into his backpack, before slinging it over his right shoulder as Tony lead him out of the room to the kitchen where Aunt May was making dinner, but turned around as soon as she saw Peter.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Aunt May."

"Ma'am, I know this is short notice, but I need to take Peter upstate for Avengers business."

"Just keep him safe." May insisted as Tony nodded.

"I will. Come on, kid." Tony told him as Peter hugged May before following Stark to the private jet on the roof of the apartment building.

Peter climbed in, relaxing in the seat as he turned on his phone, playing music through the speakers of his headphones, falling asleep shortly after.

When he woke up, he was slowly being lifted out of his seat, stripped of his phone and headphones as he started searching for Stark's face, only to hear him speaking instead.

"Take him to the medical ward next door to Helen's lab, and tell her I want her to insure no scarring, and you might wanna give him some drugs, he's awake."

Peter felt himself being laid down near the ground, before feeling a prick in his vein, immediately feeling sleepy afterwards, and blacked out again, but not before hearing.

"You bled on my seats, kid."

When he woke up the third time, he could hear the annoying heart monitor in his ear, and hoped the lack of pain in his side was really good pain killers and not some science experiment that would make him want to kill everyone, but knowing Tony Stark, it probably was the latter.

"Well, look who's awake."

Peter shot straight up, making his side start to sting as well as the monitors start to go crazy as he looked straight into Tony Stark's eyes.

"Hey, kid, relax. You already scared the crap out of me two times today, I don't need that a third time."

Peter nodded as he laid back down, turning his head to the right where Tony was sitting.

"Sorry about the plane seats."

"They got the blood out of them, so you don't have to pay me six hundred and forty five bucks." Tony assured before continuing. "Besides, you're the one I was concerned about, not my plane. Well, I was concerned about my plane, it's a very nice plane-."

"You were concerned about me?" Peter interrupted as Tony sighed.

"No, I ditched two meetings and a press conference to hit on your Aunt May and just so happened to grab you on my way back. Yes, I was concerned about your wellbeing, and I still am. Also, we need to work on the interrupting thing."

"Thanks, for-."

"No need, kid. Just know that if you had taken the upgraded suit, you would've been bulletproof."

"Really?" Peter smiled excitedly, sitting up as Tony grinned.

"Of course not, there isn't bulletproof fabric yet, and if there was, it would be a product of yours truly. Now lay back down, you'll hurt yourself again."

Peter laid back down for the second time as Tony stood up, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You should be able to walk around SLOWLY in a few hours, so I'll check on you then. You'll be back home in a few days and ready to be a Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman again." Tony explained as he opened the door, leaving Peter alone once again as he fell back into a peaceful and painless sleep.


End file.
